Hermione in a love triangle
by HarryPMerlinLuv
Summary: Hermione moves to a new place where she encounters Draco Malfoy Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. What will happen when? OOC DM, HP and NL. Fixed so it's not shitty anymore and I want you to R&R. Probably M in the future


**AN: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THIS IS ALL JKR EXCEPT SOME CHRACTERS**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

"So Hermione" was the words that broke her from her train of thought. She now realized she was about an hour away for Kings Cross and an hour away from not seeing her muggle friends ever again. You see she was moving to Wiltshire with her family today. She realized that Ron had spoken to her she looked at him annoyed cause she was thinking about her new life in Wiltshire.

"Yes Ronald?" she asked irritated. "Well I want to know if there's something in your mind. I mean since we left Hogwarts you have stayed in the same page the whole ride to King Cross Station." He said as a matter of fact. She looked down at her book and realized that she had stayed the whole 3 hours they were riding in the same page. She got a bit embarrassed. "No Ronald nothing is wrong, I'm just moving today to Wiltshire." She said irritated. Still after the Yule Ball she was still angry at him for what he did. Though the anger was subdued it was still there. "I wish you would stop being mad at me. I said I was sorry" he said and before Hermione could retort Harry cut them off. "Really you're moving there?! I live there! Maybe we could hangout." He said happily but was showing a tone that was basically saying that they should 'shut the fuck up'. "Really?! Cool!" She said almost screaming.

Ron, meanwhile, was getting angry at their exchange. He's had a crush on Hermione since Rowling knows when. And was angry because Harry could spend the whole summer with her. Thankfully Dumbledore said he would convince Hermione to go to Grimmauld with him and the others. So Harry can enjoy her while it lasts. It took a lot of will power not to storm out.

So while Harry and Hermione where planning on meeting the train had slowed down and they were entering Kings Cross. They got off and they went to the muggle station. And they said their goodbyes with a promise from Harry and Hermione to meet at some point.

So out in the muggle world it was a peaceful day and Hermione was wandering around on Kings Cross station, after saying goodbye to her friends, looking for her parents. She had just returned fresh from her 4th year at Hogwarts. And was happy. While the TriWizard Tournament had happened and Harry had become a champion, Voldemort had come back. But he was still weak. So Harry took the knife Pettigrew had and killed him shocking Voldemort. He threw it at Voldemort and it hit him square in the chest wounding him mortally and he casted the killing curse and killed him. Afterwards he went back to the tournament with Voldemort's and Pettigrew's bodies and told everyone the story. The End but this isn't a story of our beloved hero now is it.

She saw her parents but saw something unexpected, were they moving now? She wanted to say goodbye to her friends. And became sad. Before she could ask what was going on, so she could confirm her suspicion, she was wrapped by six arms, her moms, dads, and 4 year old sisters.

_Hmm... Maybe she will be a witch like me. She does have a magic aurora..._thought Hermione. "Hey mom, dad, sissy!" she said excitedly. Her parents were saying something but she was distracted because of noticing the speck of bleached blond hair of non-other than Draco Malfoy she caught him getting into muggle car with his mum, a Cadillac_ Humph... as to be expected from_ _the prat._ She thought. And hearing the complaining voice of Neville Longbottom. "But gran, I can take care of myself and besides they aren't dangerous they are fun. Plus I am expected to compete it's my duty." he said "No dear, those car races you compete in are much too dangerous" his gran said. "But last time was merely a mistake I made. I put the brake while going too fast and I shouldn't have been such a dumbass-" he was cut off by his gran putting down her foot "No Neville I said no! You were lucky enough to just have had a few broken bones you could have died. What if something worse happens? I won't want to take you to the hospital again." she said.

He groaned and walked up first. _Car races? That doesn't sound like him… and dumbass he shouldn't know that word it's a muggle word… does he even know what it means…Hmm strange…_ She was brought back to reality "I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked her mom. Her mother chuckled and repeated again what she said recently. "I said sweet heart that we are having lunch with your friends and then were making our way towards Wiltshire." She was relieved that she had the chance to say goodbye to her friends. She loved Little Hangleton, but wanted a new adventure.

* * *

Now that she said her goodbyes to her muggle friends and promising to write call text and email them and a few tears shed she was making her way to Wiltshire. She was about a couple of minutes away from it when she saw a castle-like house and soon realized it was a manor. You know bigger than a mansion smaller than a castle. She saw a car more like a Cadillac she thought looked familiar and the gates said "MM". Then she saw blond hair disappear through the door. _HOLY SHIT! Please God tell me this isn't Draco Malfoy's home! Ugh it is isn't… ugh I hate my life. _She thought.

She thought that since he is a pureblood supremacist he won't go to the muggle world and won't have to see him till school. And besides she would be to busy. When they entered the neighborhood and pulled to their new house she saw a sight that amused her….

TO BE CONTINUED...

**AN: Soo… was it better this time for those who already read it? And new reader was this good? Should I or should I not continue? Well anyways hope you like what I did to Voldemort. And I hope you enjoyed this please REVIEW… and for those who are reading my other story Students are Greek Gods I'm sorry but I got writers block and won't continue that soon enough…**


End file.
